


Confines of Gravity

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is much more out of it than he believes- or even will admit, when Gabriel arrives. But maybe that's a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confines of Gravity

"Hey, Sam."

There's something very peculiar in the way the archangel walks, with a sort of slim saunter that sends confidence practically radiating from him, the supreme source. He watches him closely, subconsciously, all the way up until the man begins snapping his fingers right in front of his face. He startles, raising his shoulders and sliding back on the park bench.

The other man snickers at him, and says something rude and snarky. Something about Winchesters and the way they operate. It's something Sam would not hesitate to retort back to, but he barely focuses on the meaning, and found himself paying incredibly close attention to the noises, the clipped, basic sounds. He peers down at his boots, his hand propping his head up as a last measure.

Gabriel's beginning to frown now, almost insulted his sass hadn't been absorbed by Sam. But the human is weary, and he somehow cannot bring himself to say something unnecessary. He starts speaking again, using wild and wide hand gestures, and yet Sam watches Gabriel's swinging expressions with an acute gaze. It's bizarre; Sam can't fix his gaze elsewhere, somehow, and he is fascinated with everything the archangel is doing, which happened to be a lot.

Gabriel leans forward, probably to share some bizarre gossip that's been going on in Heaven, or a ramble of how oblivious Castiel was, especially with Hannah. And Hannah's ignorance no better than Castiel's. Sam turns to face the archangel, and as he does so, Sam recalls rather vaguely, he bumps into Gabriel. Although the collision was practically nothing (and very gentle), Sam apologizes.

Gabriel pulls away by only a few inches, blinks, and retorts something slick. He grins, as if his words were too clever for Sam. Unfortunately, Sam had not heard the words, and was too busy unzipping his jacket. The atmosphere suddenly became warm and hazy, and it was distracting. It also seemed to come from Gabriel. Hm.  
Sam faces Gabriel again, to feign his attentiveness, like he'd been following the one-sided conversation the entire time. Which, of course, was a complete and utter lie, but lies were a familiar friend to the Winchesters.

And so in a means to reciprocate meaninglessly (as he hadn't been paying attention in all honesty) he returns the gesture, nodding as he withdraws away. "Oh yeah, I get it." Sam looks back at Gabriel, who's wearing an odd, incredulous expression. The archangel's eyes are flashing, like he cannot settle on just one emotion and instead flits through various ones. His stomach drops. "What?"

"Sam," the human hears clearly, and he's suddenly pulled forward by supernatural strength. "What is up with you?" Sam recalls merely shrugging at this pointed exclaim.

With those last words, Gabriel vanishes, leaving Sam leaning forward on the bench, the front of his jacket rumpled and bunched.  
The hunter is utterly baffled at what just occurred, a sudden mood swing from the archangel; a massive jump from vaguely mocking to offended and shocked. He smooths his jacket fruitlessly. The rest of the day, he ponders on what had happened- after all, the hunter was fuzzy with fatigue and the tiredness influenced all of his thoughts and actions.

He leaves the park well into the evening, and meets up with Dean later. Who seems drunkenly happy (for once) and doesn't realize Sam's muddled confusion at all. But the older brother sharply notes of Sam's sunken eyes and disheveled hair, and demands him to get some rest. Sam obliges easily to this.

Sam spontaneously awakes at night, when all life outside is calm and mellow, he's not, his mind is buzzing, filling with a bittersweet realization of the previous day's happenings.

Gabriel had kissed him, but only to grab his attention. Which strangely and horribly failed.

He'd unknowingly kissed Gabriel. Holy shit.

And he's right, because the next time Gabriel swings around, he brings more than just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> my style's very muted and what I like to call "hazy writing" because I structure it in a very passive way.


End file.
